Time to Talk
by LairaDumbledore
Summary: "There would be time to talk later, hours and days and maybe years in which to talk." Three weeks later, everything almost back to normal; except grief for losing Fred, but nonetheless, it was time; Harry had made his decision.


It had been three weeks; Three weeks since he destroyed Voldemort once and for all. Three weeks since the battle, since many, particularly Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, and his wife, Tonks passed in the battle. Three weeks since Ron and Hermione had gotten together, and three weeks since Harry had made his decision.

Now he stood in front of the Burrow, the place he'd easily claimed he grew up in if asked. He'd never been nervous to knock on their door before so why was it happening now?

He took a deep breath and walked up the steps knocking lightly on the kitchen door. Mrs. Weasley was the one to open it, as Harry knew she would be.

"Harry, dear!" She exclaimed and pulled him in for a tight hug. "Please, come in, come in." She lead him into the warm bright kitchen he knew so well, the usual bowl and spoon stirring themselves in the corner, the five hand clock on the wall again.

"Are you hungry, dear?" She asked Harry, he pried his eyes off Fred's face on the clock and looked at Mrs. Weasley, it took a minute to realize what she'd ask, "Oh, no thank you." He said finally, "Is Ron around?"

She nodded, "Of course, upstairs." She said smiling. Harry didn't know why but he had the urge to hug her, so he did, tightly, when he released her she had tears in her eyes.

He took in the woman's face, her features were slightly tired, her eyes sweet, but sad, they were slightly red underneath, which Harry expected since one of her sons had just died. Harry briefly remembered Mrs. Weasley's boggart take shape of all of her children, including Harry and her husband, dead on the floor in front of her.

She patted his cheek, smiling, "I'm so proud of you, Harry."

Harry smiled at her then walked up the four flights of stairs to Ron's room. He knocked on the door and vaguely heard Ron get off his bed and walk to the door, he opened it about half way then grinned, "Hey mate."

Ron clapped him on the back, and before Harry could say anything he heard a familiar voice behind Ron, "Harry?" Ron stepped aside and Harry grinned at Hermione, "I knew you'd be here." He said, she grinned and ran up to hug him round the neck, over her shoulder he said to Ron, "We need to talk."

Ron nodded and Hermione leaning away from Harry, her face full of concern, asked: "Is everything alright?"

He nodded, "Everything's great, really."

Ron put his hand on the back of Hermione's elbow and said, "We're going to go for a walk, make yourself at home."

He kissed her forehead and she smiled: Harry had to laugh out loud because clearly, since she was wearing Gryffindor sweatpants Harry had seen Ron wear many times in the past and a Hollyhead Harpies sweatshirt that smelled, Harry noticed, exactly like Ginny: she already was at home.

"I know what you're going to say," Ron said once they were outside, "And it's okay. Just…just…don't make the same stupid mistake as you did last time."

Harry clapped Ron's shoulder and nodded, "I won't. I promise."

Ten minute later they were walking back into the Burrow, Hermione was helping Mrs. Weasley with dinner, she smiled at them as they walked in and kissed Ron quickly while Mrs. Weasley looked the other way.

Harry laughed shaking his head as Hermione blushed at being caught by him.

He walked upstairs slowly, deliberately taking his time, he took a deep breath outside her door, and knocked, his pulse quickening instantly when she called out, "Come in."

Harry opened the door and walked inside, Ginny was sitting with her back to him at her desk on the far wall in front of the window, she looked to be writing a letter.

Even the back of her was beautiful, he thought.

He closed the door, a little too hard, to get her attention. She looked around, probably expecting to see her mother, or one of her other family members.

Her face, which before had been calm, solemn, but not happy; Froze.

"Harry?" She asked, barely above a whisper, as if she thought she was dreaming.

"Ginny," Harry breathed, it felt good to say her name. He'd thought about it for months now but he didn't recall saying it out loud.

She closed the distance between them quickly, throwing her arms around his neck. Harry had never felt so complete as he threw his arms around her torso and hugged her so tightly her feet lifted off the ground.

They stayed like that for a while, just hugging, he was almost sure she was crying, the emotion of everything that had happened: them getting together, Harry breaking up with her, her brother dying, Harry dying, then coming back to life, Bellatrix almost killing her, her mother killing Bellatrix, the battle itself: It was overwhelming, even for Harry.

Ginny rarely cried but they both knew this was more than a valid excuse.

Finally she let her arms slide away from him as she stepped back, her eyes clearly wet, she took a deep breath before looking up into Harry's eyes, he felt his heart rate pick up.

She took a deep breath and the next thing Harry knew he was being punched, hard, in the ribs, in the stomach, shoulders, arms, he grabbed for her wrists but they slipped from his grasp easily and she continued wailing on him. Finally he grabbed hold, seizing them and pinning them down by her sides, they both breathed heavy from adrenaline, their faces were close, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," Harry said his voice steady.

"Me too," She said quietly.

He let go of her and stood up straight, "Harry-" she started, but he stopped her, "Ginny." He shook his head, "We need to talk."

She nodded, he took her hand and walked outside, instead of going to the garden they walked to the creek, not far from the Burrow but far enough to not be seen or heard.

"I'm sorry," Harry said again, this time continuing, "I'm sorry for everything. For leaving you, even though I _was_ protecting you," Ginny opened her mouth to protest but Harry continued before she could, "I'm sorry about your brother. I'm sorry…for scaring you." He destinctly remembered her screams when Hagrid had walked up holding his body, and again when they thought someone had stolen him.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, for everything. I'm so…so sorry."

They were silent for a moment, just looking at each other, and then;

they were kissing.

Ginny had put her hands on his chest and kissed him, just like that one of his hands were on her back the other in her sweet, sweet smelling hair.

This feeling was bliss, this had to be what true happiness was; Voldemort gone forever, Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange, both dead, Ron and Hermione, finally, after _years_ of bickering, admitted their affection for each other; Nothing could be better for Harry.

As they took hands and Harry pulled his arm, still holding Ginny's hand, around her shoulders; together they walked back to the Burrow; He saw a very bright future ahead of himself.

He had no idea what was in store, no destiny, no prophecy, nothing to tell him where and how to go, nothing was set in stone, but he knew one thing was for sure;

As long as he could help it, he was _never _letting Ginny Weasley go again.


End file.
